Tedio
by Brujhah
Summary: Lo que hace una noche de alcohol y aburrimiento entre Amo y sirviente. AxI. Oneshot.


_N/A.-_

_Varias veces me he topado con historias en las cuales Integra es una pudorosa jovencita vergonzosa y casi mojigata, por razones de personaje en sí, es factible que sea mojigata o inexperta, puesto que hay muy pocos hombres en su vida con los cuales "practicar". Sin embargo, tampoco puedo imaginármela como alguien pasivo en el momento de la "acción" -imagino que todos entienden a qué me refiero con eso- en fin... así que decidí colocar en práctica una faceta más avezada de nuestra protagonista favorita._

_Por otro lado hay ciertos eventos que se reiteran a modo de recuerdo entre ambos personajes, así que si no tienen idea de que hablo no les haría mal echar una ojeada a Un paso a la Oscuridad, siempre y cuando quieran aclarar las dudas de que fue lo que paso. Pues bien, sin más me despido._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_

* * *

_**Tedio**_

Cuando los sentimientos tienden a estorbar, lo mejor es alejarlos o al menos fingir que no existen. Podría decirse que suena demasiado calculado y lógico ¿Cómo si un ser humano fuera capaz de semejante control? Sin embargo se ha de decir que aquellos sobre quien pesa una gran carga son capaces de obviar la parte sensible de su vida, esencialmente los sentimientos y ¿Por qué? Ha de preguntarse, porque no solo aumentan la carga si no que la hacen intolerable. Es por ello que se tienden a disfrazar; que no es amor solo calentura, que no es respeto solo miedo y si bien ambas segundas opciones son mucho más vulgares, sirven para justificar cualquier error que se parezca siquiera a haber evidenciado lo que se trata de ocultar.

Simple, claro.

Nada mejor que vivir engañándose para poder dormir de noche. Nada mejor que guardar silencio para que todo pase con calma, para que no haya cambios en la rutina, para que todo siga su curso _"natural"._

Muy racional, cierto pero de momento se había vuelto su única forma de sobrevivir y peor aún de seguir cuerda.

Así que eso hacía; reprimía cualquier atisbo de cariño y respeto disfrazándolo por vago interés y miedo, un miedo que por supuesto hace años había dejado de sentir. La adolescencia no le trajo más que problemas y si bien la normal distracción que traen sus cambios alejo su cabeza de él. Jamás pudo reemplazarlo por una figura que fuera más de lo que él representaba. No existían los hombres para Integra en aquella época, solo algunos buenos niños que jamás se compararían a él.

Y siguiendo con el curso de sus ideas prefirió sepultarlo bajo la imagen de uno de ellos, pero la verdad era demasiado evidente como para caer en aquella trampa, ella no era común no necesitaba compañía común. Así que lo que pudo haber sido un romance se convirtió en una molesta etapa que debió superar, además que las circunstancias pudieron haber afectado al chico de tal manera que jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Ya era suficiente con que no tuviera control de sus actos, pues todo era dictado, si no que no le interesaba en lo absoluto el castrar personalidades solo por sentirse normal. Y como siempre la idea simple y básica, era no dejar que aquello le afectara y olvidar que en algún momento por alguien o algo su corazón había latido de manera irregular.

Cuando cumplió los 18 su vida dio otro giro, no uno que le agradara particularmente, pero era el inicio de lo que finalmente seria el resto de sus días. Con ya la mayoría de edad cumplida, tenía la madurez suficiente para continuar con la labor de su padre, con el exterminio y la guerra. Realmente no sentía que fuera un gran desafío, Integra sabía cuándo ser caprichosa, así como los límites de esta misma. Por lo tanto sabía cómo obtener lo que quería sin ser descortés y malcriada; las verdaderas ventajas de una educación privilegiada.

Lo que le asqueaba era la poca actividad, estar enterrada bajo un cerro de papeles para aprobar presupuestos, ver medidas de uniformes, solicitudes de armamento, cualificación de los últimos mercenarios traídos desde Sudamérica y un largo etcétera de ¿Cómo lo llamaba ella? ¡Oh sí! Papeleo insignificante para saber que estaba realizando su _"labor"_ – aunque admitía que todo aquello era un parto- no era parte de lo que ella había imaginado ser la cabeza de Hellsing, incluso consideraba su _"ascenso"_ al mundo de los adultos como el simple trabajo de una secretaria, ahora que no habían enemigos contra los cuales luchar.

Por otro lado entendía que aquello no podía ser menos que ideal, sin enemigos y tranquila era libre para hacer algunas cosas más ¿Ir a la Universidad por ejemplo? ¿Qué carrera le atraía más? ¿A qué se dedicaría cuando los vampiros desaparecieran? ¿Arquitecto tal vez…? No, no lo consideraba adecuado, ella era de un estilo mucho más clásico y burgués la arquitectura actual le parecía demasiado fría, poco hogareña

"_¿Acaso es tu hogar un techo ideal Integra?" _

Rio para sí.

_"Claro que no"_

Tal vez podría aprender otros idiomas, pero ya sabía Francés, Ruso, Alemán ¿Qué necesidad había de más? ¿Japonés tal vez?

Que desperdicio de tiempo, ella ahí sentada firmando documento tras documento cada cual más aburrido que el anterior, mientras sus hombres… sus hombres… realmente no hacían nada. La última misión se había efectuado un año atrás cuando ella se encontraba fuera del país finalizando su educación secundaria. Walter se había hecho cargo tan satisfactoriamente que ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar del ocio… el tiempo sobraba y ella no tenía nada que hacer.

¿Qué tal medicina? No sentía asco cerca de los muertos y ya sabía ella que podría abrir de lado a lado un cuello, una cabeza, un estómago sin inmutarse.

¿Leyes tal vez? No. Debería ser igual de aburrido que estar ahí sentada leyendo papel tras papel. Y entonces como azotada por una idea se dio cuenta de que para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas se debía sentir pasión, no solo calentura por lo que realmente era capaz de llenar el vacío que en cualquier momento asolaba a las personas. El vacío que ella sentía.

Respiró con fuerza y se colocó de pie. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para terminar de leer, tachar y firmar.

ῼ

Con rapidez salió al pasillo del segundo piso en donde la mitad era parte del despacho de su padre. Frente a ella estaba la puerta que daba a un salón de juegos, con una mesa de billar y un bar que desde que era niña no visitaba. Recordaba ciertas escenas que le parecieron vergonzosas, con ella arrastrando un piso de unos treinta centímetros, vestida para la cena dominical con su majestad, como toda una princesita, mientras su padre se fumaba un puro tras otro, viciando el aire del salón.

_"Ven Integra, coloca esa cosa acá" _

Y ella obedecía, colocaba el piso y se montaba en este, cogía con dificultad el taco y más difícil aún; apuntaba con él a la bola que según su padre debía de golpear. ¡Enseñándole a una niña billar o peor aún pool! Un juego de cantina para vagos…

Vagos… sin ocupación…

"_Tú no tienes nada que hacer ahora"_

Decidida y frustrada por el curso de sus ideas, dio cuatro firmes pasos y cogió el pomo de la puerta, frío aunque reluciente, demostraba cierta preocupación por el personal de limpieza ya que este brillaba y su mano sudorosa fue capaz de imprimir la forma de sus huellas.

Abrió y lo que vio no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, estaba tal cual lo recordaba. ¿Para qué quería su padre un cuarto de perdición como aquél al lado de su santuario de trabajo? Rio al pensar en que quizás Arthur Hellsing no era el modelo que ella creía, una ironía ciertamente, pero si te mueres de cáncer pulmonar no eres un preocupado de tú salud.

_"¿Cierto padre?"_

Además ella era consciente de que fuera de la batalla que todos los días se entablaba para alejar a los demonios de su país. Los últimos años de su padre fueron de tranquila paz, no siempre existía una guerra apocalíptica que llenara de ocupación a todos en aquél lugar. La paz finalmente era el peor enemigo que entre ellos se podía alzar, todos las deseaban y todos la disfrutaban, sin embargo todos ellos eran inquietos su padre, su tío, ella misma. Le parecía normal el siquiera pensar que la única actividad que podría ayudar a su padre a soportar el tedio de la paz era emborracharse de vez en cuando y fumarse toda una caja de habanos, quizás él mismo harto y aburrido había preferido adelantar su muerte con el afán de encontrar algo más divertido que hacer que permanecer inmóvil, dejando que el espíritu se secara para voluntariamente encerrarse en la tan perfecta _"paz"._

Lo parecido que eso le sonó a la personalidad del vampiro hizo que un escalofrío le subiera por la espalda. ¿Su familia y él espíritus afines? Si no fuera por lo horrible de semejante pensamiento se habría partido de la risa.

ῼ

Colocó la mano extendida sobre el paño color vino de la mesa de billar, era suave aunque su textura le desagrado, era como si pequeñas pelusas se filtraran en sus poros haciéndole cosquillas… y a ella no le gustaba las cosquillas, miró hacia el bar repleto de botellas, llenas y a medio vaciar escondida tras impolutos cristales ¿quién más se preocuparía de semejante limpieza? Nuevamente sintió deseos de reír para sí.

Walter.

Miró hacia el techo y su vista cruzó el lugar hacia la pared contraria, se acercó a observar las fotos enmarcadas en las cuales salía su padre, en algunas Lord Islands, Peenwood mucho más joven y delgado, junto a Walter, su tío Richard y su madre. Al resto no los identificó, había algunos soldados con sus uniformes de la segunda guerra y otras en las cuales muy niños estaban el príncipe Carlos y Alberto.

Realmente su padre parecía ser un hombre muy popular, a diferencia de ella que no tenía quién le acompañara dentro de la soledad de su casa, de hecho había alejado al último muchacho que se le había acercado, cerrándose en las excusas más que validas de que lo había hecho por la seguridad de él. Como si ella fuera tan noble. Cuando se sinceraba consigo misma entendía que se debía al estorbo, no del chico si no de los sentimientos. Pero el recordar o meditar sobre todo ello solo complicaba las cosas, los sentimientos siempre complicaban las cosas. El ya no estaba, ella lo había decidido así y era tan simple como eso, nada más había que discutir.

Relajo el cuello unos instantes cuando fijo la vista el algo que parecía ser un antiquísimo toca disco o no tan antiguo, pero por el diseño no le costó situarlo en las década de los setenta, una tornamesa, un lector de cintas casete, dos parlantes Technics de gran altura y una plataforma de ecualización, obviamente debió haber sido muy caro en su época y no se comparaba al microcomponente que adornaba su despacho, aunque nunca lo usaba; se consideraba incapaz de apreciar la sensibilidad de la música; demasiado complicada.

Sin embargo al verse frente a algo que genuinamente su padre había usado, no pudo menos que encenderlo. Solo el sonido de la aguja arrastrándose sobre la plataforma pareció intrigarla, por un momento pensó en desarmarla y ver cómo es que funcionaba, inmediatamente el estante sobre el toca discos llamó su atención, con pequeñas rendijas escondía en cada una de estás un disco. Sacó algunos y leyó; Mozart, Chopin, Debussy lo que en si significo una contradicción de lo que hasta hace poco había pensado de su padre, entonces saco otro que decía The Rolling Stones nuevamente rió, continuo y vio más cosas que le agradaron, The Yardbirds, Cream, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple y Black Sabbath. Era como si le confirmaran que su padre si había disfrutado su vida o al menos lo había intentado. Cogió el último y no pudo evitar extrañeza. Era una caratula complemente negra y solo decía A.V.G. la giró y no había nada escrito, siquiera la oficial y común lista de canciones. Por un momento sintió que debía de salir de ahí, que había ciertas cosas que no le agradaría saber, que tenía que volver al trabajo.

_"A la Mierda" _

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se descalzó. Alzó el quita polvo del tornamesa y colocó el disco, tres segundos oficiales de silencio y la letra comenzó.

_The torture won't part you_

_Motherly breast won't warm you_

_You fail and foam from your mouth_

_why is it so loud, this sound?*_

La voz de la chica le agradó de inmediato, era suave y tranquila, precisamente lo que ella en aquél momento quería sentir, mezclada con un aire de pena y frustración que no pudo menos que asumir propia, de la nada se sintió más conectada a su viejo, al hombre que había muerto para dejarla a cargo de aquella silenciosa mansión. De Haber sabido que tenía el espacio para distraerse justo al lado, su molestia sería mucho pero mucho menor.

Nuevamente sin pensarlo abrió el estante de los licores, y saco una botella de whisky, no se preocupó de la etiqueta o si realmente era bueno o no, y aún si lo hubiera leído no habría entendido nada. El primer sorbo que dio lo escupió con profundo asco, pero se dijo a si misma que tenía que hacerlo, que ya era hora de no dejarse aplastar por la desidia y sentir algo más que autocompasión, y si el alcohol le ayudaba a hacerlo, ¡Pues bienvenido sea!

* * *

Aún no anochecía cuando abrió los ojos, desde hace algunos años que se había convertido en lo que él llamaba un madrugador, sin saber él por qué, despertaba aun cuando sabía que el sol seguía iluminando, pero le gustaba aquella sensación de _"ver" _el mundo que le rodeaba en la forma en que él lo veía; como todos continuaban con sus actividades, solamente adivinando si es que él seguía ahí, sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, sin imaginárselo siquiera. Había algunos que preferían olvidarse de él y fingir que no existía, eran estos quienes más le temían y él obviamente disfrutaba con aquello.

ῼ

Disfrutaba con el respeto que el miedo inspiraba, quizás si se concentraba un poco podría asustar a la cocinera; una anciana de carácter fuerte que había sobrevivido a la guerra como enfermera de tropas, una de las pocas enviadas a Francia, le gustaba hurgar en los recuerdos de aquella mujer y si era honesto admitía que en su juventud la mujer había sido un bombón. La veía caminar con diligencia por los pasillos del hospital Trafalgar, haciendo su práctica como una niña recién entrada en los diecisiete, era espigada y de contextura fuerte, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, con un par de ojazos azules y un busto de antología… ¡Si tan solo fuera joven nuevamente! Y lo mejor de todo es que era valerosa, cuando miraba en sus recuerdos podía verla arrastrando a muchachos sobre sus camillas y suturando heridas que matarían a cualquiera, como bajo las ordenes de un médico cualquiera era capaz de meter su mano dentro del cuerpo de un chico para cerrar o buscar una arteria. Como se había casado con uno de los soldados que le había hecho el amor en una casona abandonada en Francia, los hijos que había engendrado con él y los que habían muerto siendo aún muy niños. Había llegado a la mansión a finales de los sesenta cuando ya era una mujer madura y que había sido contratada con la exclusiva misión de cuidar a la jefa de hogar, la madre de Integra.

Realmente la idea había sido embarazarla de inmediato, pero Arthur se había enamorado tan estúpidamente de ella, realmente enamorado. Alucard no sabía de qué ¿De su reticencia, rechazo? Siempre supuso que se debía a una especia de desafío, al fin de cuentas Arthur le había robado la novia a su hermano Richard, ahora que lo meditaba era normal que este desarrollara aquél odio hacia su hermano, ¿Se trataba de amor no? ¡Oh! Que emoción tan complicada.

Volvía entonces a la cocinera; aunque no quería ser descortés con tan interesante personaje, ya no sería la cocinera sería Jane Cecilia Bordstein, y veía el mundo a través de sus ojos o mejor dicho de sus recuerdos, como poco a poco el respeto hacia la señora de la casa se convirtió es desdén para luego pasar a asco, ella lo sabía, sabía que Darriane Hellsing visitaba al moustro que se ocultaba en el sótano, él que ahora se encontraba libre a disposición de la señorita.

_"Disposición de la señorita"_

Veía como ella temía por Integra, por quién sentía una mezcla de lástima y admiración: lástima porque se había quedado sola, admiración por todo lo que había logrado por ella misma, incluyendo la _"misteriosa muerte" _de su tío Richard. La veía suspirar mientras le preparaba aquellas papillas que Walter o su padre se dedicaban a darle ya que a su madre no le interesaba, entonces siempre volvía al recuerdo que más le gustaba y el que ella parecía guardar con más cariño.

Veía a la señorita escabullirse descalza y semidesnuda, llevando solamente las enaguas , con el torso desnudo y el cabello mojado, riendo llena de una alegría que no le volvería a ver jamás en su vida.

_"¡Señorita… ¿Pero qué está haciendo?"_

Que adorable lucia Integra de niña, no debía pasar los tres años, quién diría que esa pequeñita se trasformaría muy rápido en una pequeñita y manipuladora zorra, muy peligrosa para considerarla solo una _"señorita"_.

_"¡Janeeee!" _Gritaba ahogándose entre risas, era entonces cuando Arthur entraba en la cocina y la cogía por la cintura, levantándola desde las piernas rociando todo el lugar con agua, y era agua perfumada; _"Le están dando un baño"_ se decía y olía a manzanilla.

_"Creo que tendré que despedir a Walter"_ decía Arthur riéndose también y mirando a Jane _"Si esta zarigüeya se puede escapar de él…"_ era entonces cuando veía entrar al mayordomo, también empapado y con una cara de frustración que le sacó una carcajada, para ella era importante si es que consideraba que Walter, realmente le asustaba. Si iba a haber algún regaño este desapareció en cuanto Arthur hundió su rostro para hacer pedorretas en el estómago de Integra, sacándole a estás varias carcajadas más, llamándola por su nombre.

_"¡Jaaaannneeeee!"_

Los tres desaparecieron con el mismo escándalo con el cual habían entrado. Jane guardaba aquél recuerdo como algo valioso que valía la pena esconder para recordarlo tal vez el día de su muerte, por alguna razón se sentía orgullosa de haber presenciado aquella escena tan llena de calidad familiar que Integra merecía, pero que había perdido.

ῼ

Que cálidos y maravillosos parecían los recuerdos de una persona sensible y feliz. Porque ciertamente Jane había sufrido, pero también había gozado y disfrutado de su vida, por lo mismo lamentaba que un espíritu joven y valeroso como el de su ama se hundiera en toda la oscuridad que rodeaba aquél lugar, oscuridad que provenía de él.

Nuevamente expandió sus sentidos en busca de ella, fue primero a su habitación y no la sintió en aquél lugar, luego viajo al despacho; estaba vacío, entonces lo escuchó, los ruidos provenientes del salón que cruzaba el pasillo, en donde Arthur solía realizar sus parrandas. Podía escuchar la música, pero esta enturbiaba la vista general de lo que ocurría, no era capaz de sonorizar y volver imagen lo que ocurría dentro de aquél cuarto. ¿Estaba Integra ahí? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

La curiosidad lo invitó a colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación, el hacerlo a través de las sombras sería mucho más fácil, pero desde Alemania las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Integra no sentía confianza hacia él y era mucho más cauta en cuanto a lo que era el trato, como si de un momento a otro realmente se hubiera vuelto su sirviente. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que él quería que lo viera como algo más?

Pero quién podría culparla, él no desde luego, todo había resultado así porque no había sido capaz de controlarse, había buscado una aventura y este era el resultado, lo único bueno que de todo aquello había sacado era que había alejado al muchacho de ella. ¿Eran celos? Él prefería verlo como _"una correcta intervención para alejar a los gusanos"_ su ama merecía mucho más que un simple burgués, así como Jane merecía mucho más que un simple soldado, no había podido cambiar el futuro de la primera, pero había hecho lo necesario para ver que su ama se viera lejos de lo que él consideraba la compañía adecuada.

_"Adecuada, estando sola"_

Finalmente se colocó de pie y caminó, abrió la puerta y salió al enclaustrante pasillo de piedra, esa noche no saldría a cazar, no había razón para hacerlo, los enemigos habían desaparecido hace algún tiempo y toparse con humanos despreciables solo aumentaban sus ganas de matar y probar sangre cálida, si quería seguir tranquilo y no desenfrenarse lo mejor era seguir con su plan, así que solo salió de su habitación, llevando su holgada camisa blanca y el chaleco sin mangas que usaba sobre esta desabotonado, se sabía atractivo y quería que Integra le viera así, si lograba colocarla nerviosa, se daría por satisfecho, solo hacía falta el provocarla.

Subió las escaleras y llegó al rellano que daba al primer sótano amueblado de la mansión, a diferencia de su _"recinto"_ este ya ostentaba muebles antiquísimos y elegantes, cortinas de lino de colores opacos y oscuros, para mantener alejada la luz tanto como fuera posible… No pudo evitar hacer comparaciones con su castillo, húmedo, lóbrego y sucio. Así lucia al lado de las estancias de la mansión Hellsing, pero no le gustaba pensar mucho en ello, era volver a sus recuerdos de humanos, los cuales a diferencia de la hermosa Jane no eran para nada dignos de recordar.

ῼ

Alucard sabía, siempre lo había sabido; que él era un personaje cruel y despiadado, de hecho le habían educado de esa manera, de cómo debería tratar al enemigo y a los sirvientes, como es que las mujeres no servían para nada que no fuera engendrar y a pesar de que su inteligencia siempre le había dicho que existía algo más allá de todo eso que nada podía ser tan simple, actuaba y obraba de esa manera porque llanamente podía, y entendía que se había vuelto cruel por que le resultaba divertido. Pero aquello era un juego, o lo había sido durante mucho tiempo, el juego que a los humanos les encanta; uno que va de la mano con el poder y subyugación. Si ahora lo miraba desde una fría perspectiva o una perspectiva pacifica se daba cuenta de que todo solo había sido un mero show lleno de banalidad y ostentación, le parecía inmaduro e infantil; todo eso, los empalamientos, los asesinatos incluso la guerra.

Esas ideas lejos de confortarlo, le molestaron sobre manera ¡El aburrido de la Guerra! No, aquella no era la verdad, era la guerra quién se había hartado de Alucard y el mejor castigo que podía enviarle era someterlo a la soporisante paz que emanaba desde cada uno de los rincones de la mansión, si seguía así pronto se trasformaría en un abuelo incapaz de levantar su Cassul y realmente ¿Qué era su no vida, sin la capacidad de destruir que lo diferenciaba del resto? Era esa época y ese lugar lo que le estaba quitando toda la gloria de sus victorias pasadas, todo el mérito de haber sido conocido como uno de los reyes más crueles de la antigüedad, poco a poco se estaba decepcionando de sí mismo y por alguna razón que no encajaba dentro de todas esas ideas, sabía que ella tenía algo de culpa.

ῼ

Fue así como llegó caminando al segundo piso, extendió nuevamente sus sentidos, pero el ruido dentro del salón de juegos no le dejaba verla, con calma coloco su mano sobre el pomo y a diferencia de Integra ninguna huella quedó plasmada ahí, lo giró con cuidado aunque no había necesidad de tal, el ruido se tragaba cualquier atisbo de silencio o sigilosidad que él quisiera evidenciar.

* * *

Una nube de humo se había encerrado ahogando cualquier posibilidad de respirar algo que pareciera oxígeno, avanzó dos pasos y su pie empujo una botella hacia un rincón.

Aquello era increíble, ahora que se encontraba en el cuarto era capaz de verla, aún sin posar los ojos en ella; Integra bebiendo recostada en el suelo, sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Avanzó un par de pasos más hasta toparse con la mesa, ahí cogió una de las bolas y la hizo avanzar suavemente por el paño color vino.

—¿¡Walter! — escuchó por sobre la música — ¿Eres tú? — Alucard continuó con su inspección, dando la vuelta en redondo, rodeó la mesa por otro lado quedando así en dirección a la cabeza de Integra.

—No… — contestó con calma — soy yo — Integra no se movió, aunque trató de alzar la cabeza para observarle, no llevaba sus gafas, por lo que solo veía una figura alta y oscura que se comía la poca luz que había en el lugar.

—Oh… — dijo contorneando la boca en un gesto cargado de ironía – pero si es su majestad… — Alucard alzó una ceja – el rey de los muertos quien se digna visitarme…— Integra se impulsó sobre sus codos, sin dejar de mirarle —¿Te has perdido? — Alucard sonrió, no lo sabía pero los ojos le brillaban de malicia, al ver a su ama extendida sobre la alfombra, ebria pero exquisitamente consiente. Por un momento volvieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de Jane cuando la viera entrar en enaguas a la cocina, solo que a su retorcida manera, Integra llevaba su actual busto al aire con el cabello mojado y era él quién se aparecía por atrás para abrazarla desde la cintura y alzarla desde las piernas, para clavarle los colmillos en el cuello y despojarla de la poca ropa que le quedaba…sin embargo recapacitó cuando la vio colocarse, no sin dificultad, de pie.

—Me pareció divertido venir y hacerle compañía a mi ama… — Integra dejo escapar una sonrisa.

—¿Ama…? ¿No querrás decir carcelera…? —Alucard alzó el mentón.

—El adjetivo da lo mismo… — cortó. Integra sonrió con mayor efusividad al ver la mueca de disgusto en el vampiro.

—NO, es lo que tú digas lo que da lo mismo… al fin de cuentas solo eres un sirviente – y como si hubiera proferido sus últimas palabras se encamino hacia el bar. Alucard la observó, estaba descalza y su blusa su asomaba por sobre la pretina de sus pantalones, tenía un caminar firme y por sobre la blusa podía distinguir la forma de dos firmes nalgas, moviéndose con más eficiencia que pretensión, nuevamente se la imaginó con esas enaguas de niña, presionándose contra el prieto trasero, tragó con fuerza.

Integra extendió la mano y abrió la segunda vitrina dedicaba exclusivamente a los Whiskys, como no era experta en beber solo sabía que lo mejor era dedicarse a beber de uno solo, de otra manera, su estómago y dignidad pagarían las consecuencias.

—En fin… ¿Qué haces acá? — preguntó de pronto interrumpiendo las ideas de Alucard sobre su trasero.

—Solo venía a verte — contestó con indiferencia.

—Que considerado — ironizó, Integra se sirvió otro trago —¿Acaso estás aburrido? — nuevamente Alucard alzo el mentón, ahora recapacitando en esas palabras, si estaba muy aburrido, pero no era esa la razón por la cual se había empecinado en buscarla ¿Cierto?

—Podría decir que si… — nuevamente la observó de pies a cabeza, Integra ya se bebía la copa dándole la espalda —¿Y qué hay de ti? — Integra se sirvió otra copa.

—¿Qué hay de qué?

—Debes de estar aburrida… si has decidido— alzó la vista al notar que Integra se volteaba para mirar por sobre su cabeza y fijarla en los estantes de alcohol —… seguir con la rutina de tu padre…— lo dijo con todo el afán de fastidiarla, al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba sobre la esquina de la mesa de billar.

Integra le observó intrigada y ofuscada, el comentario había servido para despertarle un poco.

—Supongo que tú le conocías bastante bien – Alucard meditó uno segundos, ciertamente que creía conocerlo, hasta que este le encerró temeroso de su poder, era tarde, pero aun así se había atrevido a hacerlo, incluso perdiendo casi la mitad de sus tropas.

—¿Quieres hablar de él? — Integra negó.

—Creo que no estoy preparada para la verdad…— dicho esto rio para sí, pero fue demasiado evidente. Alucard frunció el ceño extrañado y divertido.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Claro… — respondió con firmeza – a pesar de lo que creas tu carcelera no es estúpida y sabe muy bien hasta donde pude engañarse.

El vampiro estaba algo sorprendido, realmente sorprendido, como si de un momento a otro la muchacha hubiera dejado su coraza para con él, entregándose a una conversación más que honesta y lo mejor de todo aceptando cual era el verdadero papel de todos ellos en su historia, había que ser muy valiente para aceptarlo y muy inteligente para tomarlo como en realidad era, una sencilla y simple verdad, sin orgullo, sin deberes, ni máscaras que llevar.

—Lo que siempre me he preguntado… —interrumpió — …es sobre ti

_"Oh, entonces lo admites"_

—¿Sobre mí? — Integra hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

—Acabo de decirlo— Alucard sonrió divertido ante el gesto cínico que Integra le dedicaba en aquél momento.

—¿Y qué quieres saber? — Integra apoyó su codo derecho en la barra, mientras que con una habilidad que no conocía sacaba uno de los habanos de su padre, encendiéndolo como una profesional.

A Alucard el gesto le resultó desagradable y atractivo en igual cantidades. El verla así le hacía parecer poderosa y dominante, mientras que sus viejas costumbres le decían que una dama jamás sería capaz de conducirse de aquella manera tan masculina. Pero así era ella, llevando consigo lo mejor de ambos mundos, era hermosa como pocas y valiente como ninguno.

¿No era acaso normal que él la adorara?

—El… porqué… — Alucard nuevamente frunció el ceño, ya no divertido.

—¿El porqué de qué?

—De todo esto… – dijo extendiendo su brazo, señalando a la pared en la cual colgaban todas las fotografías – …de por qué toleras estar encerrado, de por qué no te has desecho de nosotros cuando has tenido la oportunidad…— entonces Integra se colocó de pie y se acercó a él decidida, Alucard sintió como si estuviese enojada, un aire frio provenía de ella y si bien buscaba leer su mente la encontraba tan cercada y sellada que se le hacía imposible.

¡Qué control tenía esta muchacha!

Y como se le acercaba, amenazante mientras daba otro sorbo a su trago, la vio dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de billar y con la izquierda acariciarle el rostro. Cerró los ojos, aquél contacto era más de lo que ella nunca había buscado. No pudo evitarlo y tragó, ¿Integra lo acariciaría?

Pero no sintió nada, o al menos no en su rostro, la mano de la muchacha se coló mucho más allá de su mejilla, se enterró en sus cabellos y los haló, no con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle daño, pero si para obligarle a alzar el rostro.

ῼ

A los dieciocho Integra ya era alta, aun así él lo era mucho más, obligarle a alzar el rostro no iba de la mano con subyugarlo ¡Ah, el juego que gusta a todos los hombres! Si no con apartar su vista de la de ella. Sintió el cálido y embriagante aliento de ella que le golpeaba el cuello al decirle.

—Hace dos años pudiste haberte liberado de mi ¿Qué paso Alucard? — un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, desde lo ocurrido en Alemania jamás habían vuelto a tocar el tema, y ahora ella le echaba en cara su traición, al momento en que le interrogaba sobre lo que le ocurría a él.

Al vampiro solo le quedó carraspear.

—No quise hacerlo…— contestó, sin saber que más agregar.

—¿Perdiste el valor de repente? — tratarlo de cobarde habría funcionado si es que él se hubiera mantenido como humano, pero ahora solo le parecía un estratagema muy pobre para arrancarle un secreto que sabía jamás revelaría.

—Simplemente no me pareció divertido – mintió, al momento en que cogía bruscamente la muñeca de Integra y la presionaba obligándola a soltarle. La muchacha, orgullosa, no demostró gesto alguno de dolor y solo se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Y seguir con nosotros te parece ahora divertido? — Alucard le miró fijamente y rio.

—Claro — contestó con falsa alegría. Integra se alejó unos centímetros sin notar que él aún le tenía cogida de la muñeca.

—Supongo que esa es la edad… — El vampiro sonrió ante la alusión – …yo, sin embargo estoy cayendo en el tedio… — Integra se soltó y miró intensamente al vampiro —¿Te parece si nos divertimos?

Entonces el mundo o el tiempo se detuvieron.

Alucard creyó haber caído en un limbo o universo paralelo ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Era su ama quién estaba insinuándosele? Su cara de perplejidad sacó una alegre risa en la muchacha, quien rápidamente se le acercó, colgándose de su cuello.

—¿Te parece?

_"Esto es increíble, ¿Me he puesto nervioso?"_

A si mismo se trató de marica, al siquiera pensar que tal vez podría rechazar la invitación de su ama. Pero realmente ¿Qué significaba divertirse? ¿Acaso la chica hablaba de besarse, juguetear, tener sexo?

"_¡Basta ya! ¿No estabas hace un par de segundos imaginando como sería agarrarle el culo?"_

Con una destreza que no le conocía, y fuerza que en parte el dejo que le dominara, Integra le empujo sobre la mesa de billar.

ῼ

_"Un cliché"_ se dijo la chica y sin más o preocuparse de nada, lo besó, en los labios, sin esperar que él le contestara, le bastaba con imaginar su perplejidad y extrañeza para estallar en risas, pero se controló, no tenía intención alguna de arruinar el fugaz momento que se había creado. Así que ahí, al fin de cuentas tenía al vampiro a su _"entera disposición"_ no bastaba con haberlo imaginado y reprimido todo aquello, _"los sentimientos solo estorbaban"_ así que si Alucard en algún momento la había enamorado todo aquello se había destrozado con lo ocurrido en Alemania, no le había dolido tanto perder a Lucian como le había dolido esa traición, así que le parecía que estaba bien el utilizarlo un momento, aun cuando fuera exclusivamente para pasar el rato.

El cedió en cuanto abrió la boca, para recibir la cálida lengua de Integra, en vaivén suave de aquél miembro comenzó poco a poco a relajarle ¡Años que no besaba a una humana, siglos tal vez! Y lo más extraño de todo es que ella lo había iniciado, dentro de su mente siempre había imaginado la escena como él como principal ejecutor y autoridad ¡Por Dios si Integra era Virgen! Pero ahí estaba a merced de ella, quién nuevamente había extraviado su mano entre sus cabellos para masajearle un rato la cabeza ¡Que delicia!, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba del cuello, colando de vez en cuando el pulgar que él lamía con toda devoción.

Fue ahí cuando Integra comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras el lamía cada uno de sus dedos, quería morderlos y hacerlos sangrar, pero temía dañarla y que todo aquél sueño surrealista se desvaneciera. Alucard no notó cuando la muchacha, saco la mano de su cabeza para pasar a desabotonar su camisa y que a cada botón estampaba un ardiente beso en su pecho y abdomen, fue él entonces quién la cogió del cabello y comenzó a masajear su cabeza, Integra se alzó a dar algo parecido a un respiro ahogado, cuando él no aguantó más y tomándola de la nuca, le estampo otro fervoroso beso en la boca.

—¿Qué… esta…. Ha…ciendo….ama?—preguntó cada cuanto ella le dejaba respirar, estaba febril, se sentía extasiado y confundido en partes iguales.

—¿Te desagrada esto Alucard? —replicó ella con más firmeza, mientras le dedicaba especial atención al lóbulo de su oreja —¿Quieres que me detenga?

_"¡Claro que no!" _

Pero entre más lo pensaba más llegaba a la conclusión de que en algún momento el mundo se había vuelto loco, que al entrar en aquella habitación había hecho un viaje similar al de Alicia al seguir al conejo, solo que el final estaba resultando mucho más interesante que la aventura de aquella chiquilla.

—No — contestó finalmente, alzándola aún más y estrechándola contra su cuerpo, ella también estaba febril y el alcohol en su cuerpo parecía haberle bullir la sangre, esto era un regalo, un momento regalado dentro de su no vida.

Nuevamente Integra le empujó sobre la mesa y el agarro ¡Por fin! Su firme trasero. El gemido de ella le extasió de una manera que no recordaba, mejor, mucho mejor a volarle la cabeza a cualquier enemigo.

E Integra abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente, se hubiera hundido en ellos, azules cobalto, fríos y llenos de decisión.

_"¿Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final Integra?"_

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el beso salvaje que ella impulso hasta su garganta le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de aquella pregunta, él quería retenerla, verla nuevamente a los ojos y ver si es que podía leer su mente y si es que así era, ver si su cabeza confirmaba lo que su mirada gritaba.

Pero Integra era impenetrable. Obviamente él podía hacer a esas alturas lo que quisiera, solo si Integra oponía resistencia se detendría, aunque la experiencia le decía que así no sería, que él se llevaría su virginidad ¡Integra es Virgen!

ῼ

Pero, por alguna razón que jamás pudo comprender, entendió que al llevarse aquello, ella perdería la oportunidad de ser como él, aunque le rechazara las veces que le rechazara, si se mantenía casta, aún existía la posibilidad de seguir juntos, todo el tiempo que él quisiera, ya vería ya otras formas de vejarla y vulnerarla. Si cometía el acto en aquél momento, estaría para siempre vedada a él.

¿Podría aceptar aquél trato?


End file.
